


futari wa pretty cure elemental

by sparklemagicshine



Series: sparkle's pretty cure fan series [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, ふたりはプリキュア | Futari wa Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklemagicshine/pseuds/sparklemagicshine
Summary: 3 girls, 1 from Unova, 1 from Earth, and 1 from Sinnoh, all are daughters of gym leaders and pretty cure, Anna Misumi/Cure Fire (daughter of Cure Black and Chili), Samantha Yukishiro/Cure Grass (daughter of Cure White and Cilan), and Miranda Kujou/Cure Water (daughter of Shiny Luminous and Cress), the three are chosen by the garden of light to defeat the returning dusk zone, but the girls aren’t aware of the 3 old heroes that their mothers once were, can the three new cures with the help of their mothers’ fairies that were given new powers stop the dusk zone before its too latedisclaimer I don't own pretty cure or pokemon only my ocs





	futari wa pretty cure elemental

**Author's Note:**

> Character info on the main characters and side characters 
> 
> Human characters 
> 
> Misumi Anna/Cure Fire: a Young girl from Japan with a fiery personality, she isn’t aware she’s the daughter of Cure Black and only knows her mom was a pretty cure from when she first transformed, she loves to play lacrosse and cook, Mepple abolutely annoys her.
> 
> Yukishiro Samantha/Cure Grass: a shy young girl from unova who loves science, she isn’t aware that she’s the daughter of Cure white and only knows her mom was a pretty cure from when she first transformed, unlike her cousin, Samantha does not participate in sports, she has never met her dad since he’s been in a coma for 13 years.
> 
> Kujou Miranda/Cure Water: a young girl from moved back to Japan because her mom wanted to go back to where she lived most of her life, Miranda isn’t aware that she’s the daughter of Shiny Luminous until she first transformed, she treats Pollun and Lulun as her siblings, she has yet to understand that she’s also the daughter of the queen of light’s life.
> 
> Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black: Anna’s mom, she isn’t aware that her daughter is a pretty cure now, she also tries to hide that she’s Cure Black from her daughter, she’s very strict with her coaching and gives her daughter a tough time.
> 
> Misumi Chili: Anna’s dad, his daughter inherited his fiery personality, loves his wife and daughter and offers them doughnuts when they’re down.
> 
> Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White: Samantha’s mom and the trio’s teacher, she lives in unova and plans to move back to Japan once her husband wakes up, she already knows her daughter is a pretty cure and has yet to tell Samantha that she’s Cure White.
> 
> Yukishiro Cilan: Samantha’s dad, he’s been in a coma all his daughter’s life so far, no one knows what happened to him and he unfortunately lost his ability to walk after he woke up, he tries to help his family as much as he can despite his condition. 
> 
> Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous: Miranda’s mom, she’s the queen of light’s life and the new owner of the tako cafe, she hasn’t found out her daughter is a pretty cure and will hide that she’s Shiny Luminous from her daughter.
> 
> Kujou Cress: Miranda’s dad, he helps his wife and daughter with the tako cafe ever since they moved to Japan from sinnoh, he hasn’t contacted his brothers in awhile, his daughter doesn’t know that he’s aware she’s a pretty cure.
> 
> Non human characters
> 
> Mepple: Anna’s fairy companion, he hasn’t told Nagisa about Cure Fire, he annoys Anna and her Pansear and ends up getting a flamethrower to the face.
> 
> Mipple: Samantha’s fairy companion, she hasn’t realized Honoka knows that Samantha is Cure Grass, she’s a kind fairy overall and is always on good terms with Samantha and her Pansage.
> 
> Pollun: one of Miranda’s fairy companions, Miranda always treats him as her brother, hasn’t told Hikari that Miranda is Cure Water, very cheerful and playful, Lulun always annoys him.
> 
> Lulun: one of Miranda’s fairy companions, she annoys Pollun very often, Miranda always treats her as a sister, she helps the cures when they need it.
> 
> Anna’s Pansear: Anna’s trusty Pokémon partner, he hates Mepple and always gives him a flamethrower to the face, he loves being pet behind the ears.
> 
> Samantha’s Pansage: Samantha’s trusty Pokémon partner, she always makes sure Samantha is cheerful and happy, Mipple is always on good terms with her. 
> 
> Miranda’s Panpour: Miranda’s trusty Pokémon partner, he helps Miranda and her family at the tako cafe, he never gets along with his partner’s dad’s Simipour.

Misumi Anna was running to school, she was ignoring the fact her red orange hair was getting in her face, she was going to be late. She got to class, her teacher, Mrs. Yukishiro, yelled at her for being late to class, her teacher’s daughter, Yukishiro Samantha, which was also Anna’s best friend and cousin, giggled at her. She then had lacrosse practice, her mom, Coach Misumi, wasn’t giving her an easy practice, “mom, why do you make my practice not easy,” said Anna, “Anna, you’re like most of the students,” said Nagisa, “being my daughter is no exception,” “I know but Samantha has a mom that makes things easy for her,” said Anna, “Anna, Honoka is a teacher,” said Nagisa, “she does teaching not coaching.”

Anna and her mom went home, when she got home, her dad wanted to talk to her, “Anna, are you having any problems in school,” said Chili, “other then mom giving me a tough time during lacrosse practice,” said Anna, “not much,” “if you need any help with homework,” said Chili, “I’ll help you or your uncle Cress will help, if only Cilan wasn’t in a coma he would too,” “its kinda sad I never met uncle Cilan,” said Anna, “Samantha hasn’t even met her own father,” “I’m just worried my brother will never wake up,” said Chili.

After talking with her father, Anna returned to her room, once she got into her room, she laid on her bed, “what a day,” said Anna, “I thought it would be an ordinary day at school until my sleep schedule messed up this morning and was late,” then she saw her partner Pansear come to her, “pansear (hey Anna),” said Pansear, “hey bud,” said Anna as she petted her Pansear behind his ears, which he liked being pet there, “I just got home, you gonna nap or play with my dad’s Simisear,” “sear (I came to see you then go nap),” said Pansear, “oh ok,” said Anna, her Pansear hopped off her bed and went to his. While thinking about her day, Anna noticed wind blowing on her certains, she got up and looked out her balcony, she saw a shooting star, “shooting stars,” said Anna, meanwhile with her mom, Nagisa noticed the shooting stars, she then made a wish, “I wish Mepple, Mipple, Pollun, and Lulun could return,” said Nagisa, “and I wish for a fairy to come to my daughter to make her a pretty cure,” back with Anna, she was making her own wish, “I wish that I could have a better time at school,” said Anna, “eventually a boyfriend, a younger sibling, and a lot of chocolate.”

She then opened her left eye and saw a light coming at her, she ducked and it landed on her floor, Anna grabbed her lacrosse stick and poked the cellphone that was laying there, she then saw it open, there was a little yellow creature inside. “Tada,” said Mepple, “ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, who are you,” said Anna, “I’m Mepple, I was sent here from the garden of light to get the pretty cure, mepo,” said Mepple, “pretty what,” said Anna, “pretty cure, Cure Black, Cure White, and Shiny Luminous, mepo,” said Mepple, “but I can’t explain things much right now, mepo, I have to find Nagisa, mepo,” he then jumped out of Anna’s balcony, Anna ran to go after him, she has to explain to him that he’s looking for her mom.

She managed to find Mepple, he had no luck on finding Nagisa, “where is she, mepo,” said Mepple, “Mepple, I’m trying to tell you that…,” said Anna. Then a strange person appeared, “Stormfront, what are you doing here, mepo,” said Mepple, “I’m here for that prism stone you ran away with,” said Stormfront, “now girlie, give him to me,” “never, I’ll never give you Mepple or the prism stone.”

Then Anna was surrounded by light, “what is going on,” said Anna, then her mom appeared, “Anna, become a pretty cure like me,” said Nagisa, “use Mepple’s power to become pretty cure, say elemental aurora wave,” her mom then disappeared, Mepple turned back into his heart commune, Anna placed the queen card in the top slot, and spun the lid of the heart commune, and slide her hand above it, she then put her hand in the air.

“ELEMENTAL AURORA WAVE,” said Anna, a wave of fire, water, and grass surrounded her, her clothes disappeared and her body was surrounded by fire, her outfit appeared, it was red and pink, it was similar to Cure Black’s outfit but the red was where it was black, her red orange hair turned completely orange, it was similar to Cure Black’s in terms of how it looks, a pink bow appeared on her chest with a red and orange heart, a pouch appeared on her waist, Mepple went into it, “emissary of fire, Cure Fire,” said Anna as Cure Fire.

After transforming, Cure Fire looked at herself, “ariennai, what happened to me,” said Cure Fire, “you’re a pretty cure now, mepo,” said Mepple, “the pretty cure of fire, Cure Fire, mepo, now you can impress Nagisa when we find her, mepo,” “or once we’re done here,” said Cure Fire, “we should head back to my apartment before my dad or said Nagisa would be mad at me.”

Cure Fire fought Stormfront, he then created a monster with a crystal necklace he had called a zakena, “wait I know what that crystal is, mepo,” said Mepple, “you do,” said Cure Fire, “yeah, if you recover that crystal, mepo,” said Mepple, “you can restore an equestrian pretty cure, mepo,” “an equestrian pretty cure,” said Cure Fire, “what happened to them,” “its a long story, mepo,” said Mepple, “but once we bring the pretty cure together I’ll tell you later, mepo.”

Cure Fire went back to fighting the zakena, she then used her attack, **“PRETTY CURE SEARING FIRE,”** said Cure Fire, her attack was blasted at the zakena, it defeated the zakena, Stormfront left, Cure Fire went back to normal, and the crystal was set free. “So what do I do with this crystal,” said Anna, “I say hold onto it, mepo,” said Mepple, “Deadeye Windy will wake up on her own and get free, mepo,” “ok then,” said Anna, she then returned home.


End file.
